User talk:Arceus The God of Pokemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Frieza Sama/Au Revoir!/@comment-Arceus The God of Pokemon-20110306072553 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 07:26, March 6, 2011 The Extreme Reviews You have won an Extreme Award see it here Hi! Because of countless accounts of harrassment, you've been promptly blocked for half a year. Bye! -D-Disk Case Hey DD! Unban me! I'm sure that girl left. Now its a men-zone Wiki. And besides, she probably must have been a vandal. Now unban me somebody! P.S: I've regained my 'Crat rights on http://dbf.answers.wikia.com and I've made SSWerty a 'crat and sysop. So come on over and enjoy! OK, I never knew. So, now can I be unbanned please? Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) But I have 150 edits! And I am a Bureaucrat of a fellow DBF sister Wiki! Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Greetings piccolo Don't even pretend you're not PTSN. Now, tell me if Echo is your sockpuppet or not. Thanks Bow down to king TUN (talk) 15:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sup Heyo, Rahul buddy. Just letting you know that you are on extremely thin ice. Your account is a sockpuppet of a banned account, and I could ban you for that if I wanted to (and I can see your mind racing about all the proxies and vandal accounts you'll make if I do - go ahead and make them) but I will allowing you post fan fictions if you want. Giving needless and baseless criticisms of myself in your "return" blog is not doing you any good. I'm just letting you know that if you want to continue posting fanons, I won't stop you, but I don't want to see you continue to act trollish. You're lucky you can even edit at all, so be thankful for that. I love you, -KidVegeta (talk) About your answer I apologise for my earlier edit. I may have overreacted a bit about your return. Re: Concerns about the Rule Every user, new or old, is expected to read the rules. So regardless of how many edits one has, or how long ago it was since they joined, they should know that plagiarism is not allowed. We are slightly more lenient with older users because we don't want to have to permanently ban active and contributing users to our community; giving them a second warning will allow them to realize the severity of what they are doing so they can refrain from doing so further. I hope this answers your question. -KidVegeta (talk) If you feel the rule should be removed/re-written please use the talk page of the rules page and we will consider it. -KidVegeta (talk) Re: Its Been a While, Old Friend Life has been going pretty well, and I think the wiki's been doing good too. The recent DB stuff like Battle of Gods and the newer video games have kept activity up relatively high. Plus, new achievements and awards blogs have kept me interested in this wiki, so I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon (even if I finish all my stories whoooo). -KidVegeta (talk) Destructivedisk and Nikon23 are still around. I think that's pretty much it from "Generation 1". -KidVegeta (talk) Hello PTSN. Been a long time. I have remained on this site because I don't plan on leaving until all of my projects are done, which maybe will take years or forever, which sucks. But yeah, most of the other older users are long gone, which is a shame. Also, upload the pics for your sig. -KidVegeta (talk)